Pollution involves the undesirable introduction of contaminants into an environment. Pollution, sometimes referred to as contaminants, cause numerous detrimental effects including instability, disorder, harm or discomfort to the physical systems or any living organisms within the environment. Pollution takes many forms including chemical substances, particulates, odors, and the like. Pollutants or contaminants can be foreign substances (such as man-made substances) or naturally occurring. Typically naturally occurring pollutants are referred to as such when natural levels are exceeded.
Motor vehicle emissions are one of the leading causes of air pollution from a mobile pollution source. Stationary pollution sources include chemical plants, coal-fired power plants, oil refineries, petrochemical plants, nuclear waste disposal activity, incinerators, large livestock farms (dairy cows, pigs, poultry, etc.), PVC factories, metals production factories, plastics factories, and other heavy industry. Poor air quality due to pollution can harm or even kill many organisms including humans. For example, air pollution is suspected of causing or exacerbating one or more of respiratory disease, cardiovascular disease, throat inflammation, chest pain, and congestion.
Pollution control involves minimizing and thereby controlling the amount of emissions and effluents that are introduced into the air, water and/or soil. Pollution control is important because without pollution control, the waste products from consumption, heating, agriculture, mining, manufacturing, transportation and other human activities, whether they accumulate or disperse, continue to degrade the natural environment. Various attempts to control and decrease pollution are currently being implemented. Despite attempts to control pollution, pollution remains a significant problem.